Utau's birthday
by Chibi Dia Studios
Summary: Today is Utau's birthday. I wonder how it goes along. And I hope you review and rate. :D


Utau's birthday.

Ssu: Welcome back, guys! Third one-shot! YES!

Utau: So, this story is based on ME?

Ssu: Yeah. And it's in your POV.

Utau: Yay! Who's in it except from me?

Ssu: Here is the list:

Amu.

Tadase.

Ikuto.

Kukai.

Yaya.

Nagi.

Rima.

Kairi

And Guardian Characters.

Ikuto: Yeah! I'm coming! I'm in the story! I'm in the story!

Ssu: Whatever, Kukai: DISCLAIMER!

Kukai: R-right…Ssu-ch—

Yaya: Ssu-tan doesn't own Shugo Chara or it's characters, only the story plot. Thanks!

Ssu: And the first paragraph is Amu's POV.

~~Amu's POV~~

I was walking home with Tadase-kun, holding his hand, it felt so warm, I blushed with the feeling of warmth.

''Amu-chan?'' asked Tadase-kun.

''Yeah?'' I replied.

''W-will you go out with me next Monday after school?'' asked the nervous Tadase-kun, who was hoping for a yes.

''Eto…ano…'' I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

''I think Amu-chan's answer is a yes, Tadase-kun!'' said Ran, excited.

''Ran!'' I exclaimed at my sporty would-be-self Guardian Character.

''So, Amu-chan…w-what's your answer?'' asked Tadase-kun, again.

~~Time skip to Tuesday, after date (3RD Person)~~

Kukai came rushing into the school, shouting all sorts of stuff like this:

''Tadase!''

''Hinamori!''

''Yaya!''

''Fujisaki!''

He was randomly calling the Guardians' names. Tadase, Amu and Rima were the first ones to come out of their class. Kukai stopped right in front of Amu.

''Hey, Hinamori, Rima, Tadase, did you hear that Utau's birthday is this Friday?'' Kukai asked, trying to get his breath back from all the running and shouting/yelling.

''Yeah, we heard. What about it?'' asked Rima.

''Can we plan a party?'' replied the guy in front of them.

''If you a want to, sure, Souma-kun,'' replied Tadase.

£££Time skip to Utau's birthday£££

''Eru! Iru! I'm going out to see Ikuto-niichan!'' shouted the birthday-girl.

''We're coming too!'' replied the angel and devil Guardian Characters. There was a knock on the 'Sanjo Productions' front door, Kairi went to get it.

''Guardians!'' said Kairi in surprised. The Guardians just smiled.

''Hey, Kairi, long time no see!'' said Kukai, who gave him a thumbs up.

''W-why are you here?'' asked the Samurai.

''It's a secret, we've been invited to Utau's party,'' answered Amu.

-Kairi's POV-

''Utau's party? What do you mean, Joker?'' I asked, getting curious.

{Time skip, PARTY TIME!}

I was drinking some juice with Joker and King. They both talked and talked, until they suggested me to join in with their talk.

''Hey, hey, Tadase-kun, did you hear that Saaya is still trying to get me away from you?'' asked Joker.

''Yeah, I heard it, all the girls are still trying to get me,'' answered King.

''H-hey…Joker…c-can I talk to you for a few minutes?'' I asked, very nervously.

''Sure,'' she replied.

[Amu's POV]

I was following Kairi for some reason, I don't know what he wanted me for, but it looks like we're going to his room.

''Welcome back, Kairi, ah, hello there, Amu,'' greeted the mini-Samurai.

''Hi, do you mind if you take a nap if you egg? I need a private chat with Joker,'' said Kairi, now I was REALLY curious. I do not know what was happening.

''J-Joker! W-will you go out with me?'' asked Kairi so suddenly, in reply, sadly, I shook my head, meaning as a 'no'. We chatted for a bit, until Sanjo-san knocked on the door.

''Kairi?'' asked the manager of the pop idol.

''Yeah, neechan?'' answered Kairi.

''Utau wants you for something,'' she replied.

''Okay, c'mon, let's go,'' replied the Samurai.

{Downstairs, entrance, time skip, Ikuto's POV}

So, the party ended, Utau gave me a bonding hug, I gave Amu a hug, I gave Kukai a high-five, I gave Kiddy King a smile. We all went our separate ways home, I gave Amu a last glance.

'So beautiful, she's wonderful in the sun-light' I thought, wait, what was I thinking?

-Tadase's POV—

Amu-chan gave me a hug, and peck on the lips, I smiled in return.

''Goodnight, Tadase-kun,'' whispered my love-interest.

''G-goodnight, Amu-chan,'' I replied quietly, she also gave me a warm smile, then walked home.

Utau's birthday, was the best ever so far. I gave a smile to myself, and walked into my room.

Chibi (A/N: Changed my name to Chibi Dia): That's done!

Tadase: So, I get a few goodnight farewells from Amu-chan?

Amu: Y-yeah…I didn't really mean to—

Tadase: {kisses Amu on lips then backs away blushing} Yeah, I didn't mean to do that to you.

Temari: Rate and Review! {Chara Changes Nadeshiko}

Nadeshiko/Nagi: OR DIE!

Ikuto: {sweat-drop} That kinda…made the ending part worse in the Chibi Dia Studio. Have a good day, people, and I am now being nice to Kiddy King, once again.

Eru: And Utau-chan is 17 in this story, because this story is her birthday. Arigatou.


End file.
